


Finding A New Normal

by Gatoraaade



Series: falsettos one shots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: Three Funerals in Three Months
Relationships: Cordelia & Jason (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte & Jason (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Whizzer Brown, Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: falsettos one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608214
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Finding A New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here so be nice to me. also im sorry in advance

Three months, three funerals. Funerals sucked even if you didn’t know the person all that well, when he was little Jason was forced to go to his grandpa’s funeral he had only met the man once or twice and yet he still cried. The thought of his body laying in that coffin, him being there but not really there had shaken him to his core.  
When Whizzer had died he begged his parents not to go to the funeral and they agreed to not make him go if he didn’t want to. His dad changed his mind.  
“Jason, I know we told you that you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but I think you should.” he had said to him. “I’m not going to pressure you, I just think Whizzer would want you there. He loved you so much, you were like a son to him.” Tears filled his father’s eyes.  
He had never seen his father cry before and those tears were all it took to break him. “ I can’t Dad, I just can’t do it.”  
“Please” he begged. “Please come, I need you there. I just miss him so much.” That’s when he really started crying. “I miss him and you are the closest thing I have to him. You remind me of him so much and I can’t do this without you there.”  
Jason agreed to come. How could he not? The funeral was horrible. He was able to hold it together for the most of it by telling himself that he had to stay strong for his father, who sobbed the entire time. He made though the stories about Whizzer, though his father’s fit that Whizzer’s parents didn’t show up, he even made though he dad’s tear filled speech. But after Whizzer’s coffin was lowered into the it really set in. He was gone. He was actually gone.  
His hand shook as he placed the white king chess piece on Whizzer’s grave. When he turned around to see his whole family sobbing in each others embrace that was all it took to break him. He cried and cried and cried.  
But then it was over. Life went back to normal, or as close to normal as it could be, and he tried not to think about that day. He tried not to think about how empty his dad’s house felt without Whizzer there, how quiet his baseball games seemed without his cheering, how fake his father’s smiles were, how fake his mother’s were. He tried not to notice how skinny his father had become in the few weeks since Whizzer’s death, there was no way he was going to let himself believe that his dad had whatever killed Whizzer.  
His mother went to visit his dad everyday. She always wanted to check up on him and make sure that he was okay. Jason didn’t understand why until it was too late. His father was fine, why was she so worried, sure he had lost some weight but that was probably just from stress, right? Even if he had what Whizzer had it wasn’t like she would be any help; that was more a job for Charlotte.  
It had almost been a month since Whizzer’s death when Mendel broke the news. He had heard his mom and Mendel whispering early that day, seen his mom crying, but he never would have guessed the reason why.  
“ Hey bud, we need to talk” Mendel had said. His eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying.  
Jason had never been so scared in his life, looking back, he knew what was coming he just didn’t want to believe it.  
“Okay, is something wrong?”  
“Yeah,” Mendel’s voice broke. “Something is very wrong.” There was a long pause. “How ‘bout you sit down.” he patted the cushin next to him on the couch.  
Jason sat. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s your dad bud.”  
“What’s wrong with him? Is he sick like Whizzer was?”  
“Um no bud he’s not” his voice broke again.  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
Mendel took a deep breath. “He’s dead.”  
Jason had just sat there not believing what had just been said.  
“Your mom found him this morning.”  
“No. No he’s fine I just saw him yesterday! He’s fine. You said it yourself he isn’t sick he’s fine!”  
Tears ran down Mendel’s face. “He’s gone bud.”  
“But he was fine yesterday! He wasn’t sick!” That was the point where Jason started crying.  
“He wasn’t sick on the outside, or maybe he was we don’t really know, but he was sick on the inside.”  
“That makes no fucking sense Mendel!” he yelled.  
Mendel didn’t even reprimand him for swearing he just nodded tears still flowing down his face. “I know.”  
“Then how did he die! How did whatever he had kill him if it was only on the inside!”  
Mendel took his hand and squeezed it tightly. “He commited suicide bud.”  
“He what?”  
“He killed himself”  
“I know what it means! Why would he do that!”  
“He was upset about Whizzer’s death? He wanted to be with him again? He didn’t want to watch you grieve? Or if he was sick maybe he didn’t wanted control of the way he went. We don’t really know, and we never will.”  
“What about me? Why was I not enough for him to stay alive!”  
“ I don’t know bud. I don’t know”  
And so Jason had to suffer through another funeral. He didn’t even try to fight going, his mother had seemed so broken he couldn’t let her go through that without him there.  
His father’s funeral was even worse than Whizzer’s. It wasn’t because he loved his father more or that he was closer with him, if anything he had been closer to Whizzer, it was just that it had only been a month since Whizzer had died and now his dad was gone too.  
He managed to not cry the entire time, but he still cried more than he did at Whizzer’s funeral.  
Sure the funeral was hard but at least he had his mom, right?  
Wrong. Or at least it would be in another month.  
Things went similarly to the way they after Whizzer’s funeral. He went back to school, he tried to ignore the pain. He tried not to think about the fact that he spent his weekends with the lesbians instead of his dad. Tried not to think about the fact that there was someone else living in what used to be his father’s apartment.  
Then it happened. Mendel had taken him to school that day. It seemed like it was going to be a normal day, why wouldn’t it be? He was in Math when the call came.  
“Jason? Your dad is here to pick you up.”  
“Mendel isn’t my dad” he had said, but took his stuff and left the classroom anyways.  
When he got to the front to meet Mendel he saw that he was sobbing, his head in his hands.  
No he thought. No. This can’t be happening. No one else was dead. Mendel was just still upset about His dad and Whizzer dying that’s all.  
“Mendel?” Tears were already forming in his eyes.  
Mendel looked up still crying. Jason had never seen the man look so weak.  
Without saying a word, he got up and lead Jason to the car.  
Cordelia was sitting in the front seat sobbing like Mendel, Charlotte was in the back leaning forward to gently rub her lover’s back barely holding back tears herself.  
Jason climbed into the backseat with Charlotte and Mendel got into the driver's seat.  
Jason has no idea how long they sat there with nothing but the sound of Cordelia and Mendel’s sobs.  
Eventually Charlotte spoke up. “Trina’s dead” she choked out the tears she was holding back started to escape.  
Jason couldn’t say a word, his sobs joined the others as Charlotte held him against her chest. He knew this was coming the moment that he left that classroom and yet it didn't make it any less shocking. He didn’t even have to ask how she died, he already knew the answer; after all he was the one who found her when she tried after the divorce.  
Before he knew it he was though another funeral. He didn’t cry at his mother’s funeral. He should have cried, should have felt something and yet somehow all he felt was numb.  
After the funeral the lesbians moved in with him and Mendel. This time he couldn’t pretend everything was normal. There was no going back to normal. He had lost three parents in three months and there was nothing that would change that, there was no ignoring that.  
For now they would all just have to focus on finding a new normal.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. i hope you enjoyed. im sorry if i made you cry i cried writing this. please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
